


Let Sleeping Wolves Lie

by amberjj123



Series: Twisted Tales: Fairy Tale retellings [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Anal Fingering, Beta Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Dom Derek Hale, Dom/sub Undertones, Fairy Tale Elements, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Omega Stiles Stilinski, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Power Dynamics, Slow Build, Sub Stiles Stilinski, Top Derek Hale/Bottom Stiles Stilinski, True Love, cottagecore Derek hale, stiles reads a dub-con book
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:48:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 19,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29487783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amberjj123/pseuds/amberjj123
Summary: What do you get when you take one part reclusive Derek Hale, one part evading Stiles Stilinski, add a dash of magic and a whole heaping spoonful of white lies and half-truths.  Why, you get this fic of course.As crown prince, Stiles has a lot on his plate, and sometimes he just needs a break from it all.  Even if it’s just for a little while.  Derek is a reclusive living his best cottagecore life.  What happens when the two meet in a twist of fate?  Will only friendship grow out of this chance encounter, or will it grow into something more?
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Twisted Tales: Fairy Tale retellings [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2165931
Comments: 19
Kudos: 85





	1. Chapter 1

Laughter bubbled out of Stiles’ throat as he rode his favorite stallion Rosco. It wasn’t often he was able to sneak away from his royal guard, but when he did he took full advantage of it. He loved riding, loved to feel the wind in his face as Rosco sailed through the forest. The spry sable blue roan jumping over small creeks and fallen logs. 

“Prince Stiles, wait it’s not safe to go into the forest,” Scott called behind him as he fought to catch up. 

“Please don’t tell me you actually listen to those crazy tales. I’ve been through the forest a thousand times and not once have I seen the monster that’s supposed to live there,” Stiles called over his shoulder. Even though Scott was the closest thing he had to a best friend, at the moment Stiles just wanted to be alone. His mother had gotten worse again, her illness taking over and robbing her of her strength. Between that and his father’s increasing agitation about the neighboring Argent Kingdom pushing ever closer to their borders, Stiles couldn’t take the stuffy castle anymore. 

“There not tales. Deaton says-”

“Deaton is a quack who doesn’t know his ass from his elbow.” Sensing that Scott was gaining on him, he spurred Rosco on. The stallion taking on a burst of speed as Stiles maneuvered him through a pathway to the side. After a while when only the sound of the forest, Rosco’s pounding hooves, and their labored breaths, Stiles slowed the horse to a walk. Praising him while he patted the animal’s sweaty neck. Rosco let out a snort as his ears flicked back and forth. Suddenly the horse went stock still. Stiles strained to hear whatever it was that caused Rosco to freeze. 

A perverted sound of animalistic laughter rang through the forest, the sound causing Rosco to bolt deeper into the forest. A fallen stone wall blocked their path, the stones as high as Rosco’s whithers. With no sign that the scared animal was going to slow, Stiles braced himself for the high jump. Rosco’s front legs hit the ground on the other side of the wall, the sudden jolt sending Stiles tumbling out of the saddle. He landed hard on the ground, the breath from his lungs punched out of his chest from the impact. He sat up just enough to watch Rosco fly deeper into the forest. With a grumble, Stiles stood and tried to get his barrings. Though it was true he had been in the forest a thousand times, he had never ventured this deep into the thickly wooded area. Going in the direction he thought he came, Stiles set off, ignoring the oozing cut above his eye and tender ribs. 

Eventually, he stumbled upon a small clearing filled with wildflowers. The scene would have been peaceful, if there wasn’t a giant creature laying in the middle of the field, soaking up the waning sun. Grateful that the creature hadn’t spotted him yet, Stiles slowly backed up, his eyes never leaving the inky black skin. He froze when he stepped on a twig, the cracking sound seeming to echo around him. Sickly green eyes snapped awake and instantly honed into where Stiles stood. Black lips pulled back to reveal two rows of razor-sharp white teeth. The creature stood, stalking forward, a snarl ripping from its throat.

“Crap,” Stiles cursed before turning and running in the opposite direction as the creature. Which, in hindsight, really wasn’t the smartest decision the prince could have done. Branches scored his skin, leaving pale pink lines in there wake. The sound of feet pounding into the muddy earth assaulted his ears. The creature's heavy breathing an echo to his own. His muscles screamed in protest to stop and rest. But he knew if he stopped now the creature would attack. He could feel the monster closing in, its damp breath running down his back sending dread skittering down his spine. The world shifted as the forest floor came rushing up to greet him. Landing on his hands and knees he scrambled to the closest tree. Hoping against all logic that it would somehow offer some sort of protection. He could hear the creature approaching, its big body breaking through the underbrush. Biting back a whimper, Stiles held his breath afraid to even blink. Just as the creature was about to round the tree that Stiles was hiding under, he heard the unmistakable sound of an arrow being fired. The creature let out a pained whimper before turning to whoever shot the arrow. 

A man stood to his right, his back turned to Stiles. He had on simple clothes that looked like they had seen better days. The man’s black hair was cropped short, barely brushing the collar of his simple tunic. The tunic was stretched wide over the man’s broad shoulders. Fear shot through Stiles when the creature took a single step towards the man. But the strangest thing happened. The man let out a guttural growl that stopped the creature in his tracks. Dipping its head in submission, it ran back into the forest. 

The man’s stern face melted when he turned to Stiles and saw him cowering beneath the tree. “Are you okay?” the man asked, his rich timber voice causing goosebumps to break out over Stiles’ arms. The man walked over to Stiles and knelt to his level, the sent of an alpha washing over him. The man had the strangest color eyes Stiles had ever seen, they seemed to be every color all at once. “It’s going to get dark soon. My cabin isn’t too far from here, and you look pretty banged up. I have some healing supplies that might help.” Standing up the man offered his hand to help Stiles up.

Nodding Stiles took his offered hand. The rough callous and pleasant warmth of his hand surrounding Stiles’ own smooth cold one. The two walked in silence for about two minutes before Stiles’ mouth opened to fill the quiet. “Why do you live way out here and not in town?”

The man gave him an amused look that was tinged with sadness. “I think the real question is ‘what’s a young noble omega doing way out here?’” 

“Well if you’re not going to answer my question then the least you can do is give me the name of the man who saved me,” Stiles said. He inwardly breathed a sigh of relief that this man hadn’t recognized him as the crown prince. One of the things he longed for was a normal life. One not filled with etiquette lessons, dry readings of the political landscape, and people constantly brown-nosing him. Even though this man thought of him as a noble and not as common folk, he could work with that. 

“You can call me Derek my lord,” Derek said smirking when Stiles bristled at the title.

“I’m not a lord.”

“Then what should I call you?”

“Stiles. Just Stiles.”

#

Stiles’ opened the creaky wooden door to Derek’s small cottage. Between the hard-packed dirt floor, sparse furniture, and drafty stone walls, Stiles had seen pig pens that were better than the small one-room cottage. The small hearth had a fire going, happily crackling away. A black cast iron pot sat above the fire, filling the room with the lovely smell of cooked meat. In one corner sat a simple two-chair table, in the other a wooden bed. “I know that this is probably not what you’re used to,” Derek said as he latched the door shut. “Here, you sit while I get the supplies.”

Nodding he did as Derek bid and sat in one of the chairs. Looking around he noticed the shelves that lined the room. It had a strange mix of books, tools, figurines, and jars of various different herbs. On the window that sat next to the table were six wooden wolves, all in different positions. Because they had all been carved from different types of wood, each wolf had a different hue to them. He picked up the wolf that was carved in a play position. Tracing over the brown wood and intricate detail of the face and fur. “Did you make these?” he asked as Derek rummaged through a chest that sat at the foot of the bed.

Derek looked over his shoulder to see what Stiles was talking about, a strange look on his face before he turned back to the chest. “Yes,” he said simply before standing up with the supplies and strode over to where Stiles was. “Now hold still, this might sting.”

Stiles tried not to wince when Derek wiped away the dirt that had managed to get into his cuts and wounds. “They’re really good. Is that how you make your living?” Derek grunted and gave him a nod, never taking his focus off of Stiles’ wounds. “I think I heard that the king might need a new woodworker.” Stiles made a mental note to bring the topic up with his father. He knew that Hamish, the current castle woodworker, was getting old and would soon leave the position. 

Derek let out a snort. “As if the king would ever choose me over a skilled apprentice.” Opening a jar, Derek scooped out a glob of green paste before smearing it over Stiles’ cuts and wrapping them with clean linen. “You’re going to want to wash this off in the morning, otherwise it’ll go rancid and make the wounds worse.”

“What is it?” Stiles asked, his nose wrinkling at the herbal and garlic sent.

Those strangely colored eyes darted up while Derek’s lips quirked into a smile. “You don’t really want to know.” Standing Derek walked over to the cast iron pot. “You must be hungry. Here.”

Stiles gave Derek a smile, gratefully taking the offered bowl of stew. “Thank you.” Derek filled his own bowl and sat in the other chair. Stiles moaned when the taste of savory carrots, meat, potatoes, and herbs burst onto his tongue. 

“I’ll take that as a good sign that you like it,” Derek said with a chuckle. Stiles gave him a sheepish smile, his head ducking as he tried to hide his burning cheeks. The two ate in comfortable silence, the occasional popping and sputtering of the logs from the fire filling the air. All in all, it was a rather pleasant experience. Much different than the loud and noisy bank hall he ate in night after night with the rest of the court. Once they had finished their food, Derek lit a few candles. The setting sun sending long shadows across the room. “It’s far too dark for you to go back to town. You take the bed.”

“But where will you sleep?”

“I don’t mind sleeping on the floor.”

Stiles gave him an incredulous look. “I’m not going to steal your bed from you.”

“You are my guest, so you are not sleeping on the floor.”

“We could share the bed,” Stiles said, unable to meet Derek’s eyes he cast his gaze onto the shelves with the wooden figurines. 

“And what would your parents think if they found out that you slept in the same bed as an unmated alpha?” Derek cocked an eyebrow at him causing Stiles’ cheeks to heat. Derek gave him a thoughtful look. “Stiles, if anyone were to find out that we slept in the same bed, your reputation would be ruined. I won’t allow you to throw away your future. You take the bed.”

“But-”

“No,” Derek said firmly, allowing some alpha command to seep into his voice. “I will not sleep in the same bed as you and that is final.” 

Stiles shivered as the command washed over him. He wanted to protest, but Derek’s red eyes caused a whimper to crawl out of his throat. His instinct wanting him to listen to the alpha and do as he commanded. But his stubborn nature wanted to rebel and disobey. Unfortunately, his instincts won and he trudged over to the bed. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Derek take out an extra mattress, pillow, and blankets from the chest. 

_At least he’s not sleeping directly on the dirt floor,_ Stiles thought to himself as he slipped off his shoes, outer-shirt, and pants. Leaving him in just his shift, the fabric stopping mid-thigh. The rustling of fabric from where Derek was setting up his bed stopped. Looking over he saw Derek staring at him, his eyes shining in the candlelight. Derek’s mouth parted slightly, his gaze wreaked over him from bottom to top. When their eyes met, Derek quickly averted his gaze to set up the cot. Stiles shivered at the loss of Derek’s gaze on him. He wanted that heated look back on his skin, caressing it and leaving a heated trail in its wake. 

“Good night,” Derek said before he blew out the last candle, plunging the room into darkness. 

Stiles could hear the rustling of fabric as Derek got into his bed. Sighing Stiles did the same, pulling back the colorful quilt to lay down on the lumpy mattress. Only when he was settled he whisper a quiet “good night” into the darkness. 


	2. Chapter 2

Stiles slipped off of Derek’s horse, his back weeping the loss of Derek’s heat. “Thank you, for everything,” he said as he looked up at Derek, his hand petting the black mare. He knew he was stalling, but he didn’t want to leave Derek just yet. The alpha had been kinder than any person Stiles had ever known. His mind raced for anything he could say to keep Derek here, but he could see the alpha was getting antsy being this close to town. Derek nodded before turning his mare around. “Wait, will I ever see you again?”

Derek stopped to look over his shoulder. “You know where my house is. Just follow the path.” Derek gave Stiles a small smile before fading into the woods. Stiles stood at the edge of town for who knows how long, watching the forest for Derek to return. He knew it was ridiculous, but a large part of him wanted Derek to come back. He hadn’t noticed the fading light, the chilly air, or the person that appeared at his side. All of his attention was on the woods.

“Are we waiting for someone, or you just looking to catch a cold?” Scott said in a stage whisper. 

“No I just thought I saw something,” Stiles said and turned to face his friend and the tongue lashing he knew he was going to get.

“Where the hell have you been? You know that the king had the entire king's guard looking for you. And why do you smell like a strange unmarked alpha?” he asked lowering his voice so that only Stiles could hear. Scott and Stiles walked back into town, passing the common folk who bowed as they walked by. Stiles recounted all that had happened the previous day, conveniently forgetting the creature that nearly ate him. There was no way in hell Stiles would admit he was wrong. Scott stopped him short when Stiles mentioned Derek. “Wait, so let me get this straight, you slept in the bed of an unknown, unmated alpha?”

“Nothing happened. I just slept in his bed and he slept on the floor,” Stiles said with a shrug. Scott lightly smacked him upside the head. “Ow, dude that hurt.”

“Are you crazy? If anyone found out that you stayed at Derek’s house unchaperoned, your reputation would be ruined. Regardless if anything happened or not.”

“Well, what should I have done, since it was already night by the time we finished dinner.” Stiles huffed. After a few minutes of silence, Stiles smiled in triumph. “See there was no other option. But it doesn’t matter since no one is going to find out. Now can we please go to your place so that I can get clean clothes?”

Scott quickly agreed and the two of them walked to Scott’s house. When Scott handed him a clean set of clothes, a basin, and a washcloth, a knot formed in the pit of Stiles’ stomach. He knew he should wash Derek’s scent off of him, but the thought of doing so sent him into a panic. He stared at the items before plucking up the nerve to do what needed to be done. He stripped, taking great care to fold his clothes carefully. Hoping that the scent wouldn’t fade too quickly from the fabric. He blamed his hands shaking on the cool barely springtime air as he dipped the washcloth into the basin. Lathering the soap he began the pained process of getting clean and erasing all evidence of his time with Derek. Once Stiles had donned the new clothes, they left for the castle.

Stiles stopped at the castle door, the large building blocking the weak sun. Two huge wooden doors loomed in front of them. The two looked at each other, and in unison said “kitchen door.” They silently slipped inside the bustling kitchen. The warmth and mouth-watering scents soothed Stiles’ frayed nerves. But they couldn’t stay there long, especially when neither wanted to make a fuss over Stiles’ return. Scott left him when Deaton’s voice reached them in the main hallway. As casually as possible Stiles walked to his room. “Hey Parrish,” he said when he passed the guard in the hallway.

“Your Highness,” Parrish said automatically. Realizing that the missing crown prince had just passed him, Parrish did a double-take and quickly drew Stiles to a halt. “Where have you been?”

“What do you mean? I was in the library,” Stiles said. “But I really should get changed for luncheon.” Parrish let the young omega go, but the look on his face clearly read that the guard didn’t believe a word Stiles had said. Stiles made a mental note to be more careful around the guard as he walked into his lavish room. 

He looked around. Gaudy tapestries lined the walls, the large hearth crackled with a blazing fire. The four-post canopy bed was surrounded by embroidered draw curtains with a matching plush quilt over the soft bed. It was a far cry from Derek’s small cottage, but somehow his room seemed so much colder than Derek’s homey and inviting one. Stiles walked over to the large closet, his mind already racing as he thought of a way to see Derek soon.

#

“Scotty, just the man I wanted to see,” Stiles said cheerfully. Scott’s head of floppy brown hair looked up from the book he was reading. A feat that impressed Stiles considering the young man was walking while his nose was buried in the thing, somehow never running into anything or anyone. If Stiles were to try that, at least four people would be seriously hurt, himself being one of them. 

“Shouldn’t you be studying with Harrison?” Scott eyed him skeptically. It wouldn’t have been the first time Stiles had tried to weasel out of his studies. But considering the dower mood Stiles had been ever since his night with Derek, Scott questioned the princes’ suddenly bright mood. 

“Finished this morning. And since I’m finished I thought we could go out on a little ride. It is such a lovely day out,” Stiles said batting his eyelashes while dutifully ignoring the raging thunderstorm that was happening. As if to prove him wrong, a bright flash followed closely by a clap of thunder echoed out around them, making everyone except Stiles jump.

“Right,” Scott said drawing out the word. “See, unlike some people, I actually like not getting sick so I’m going to have to pass on this one.” He tried to step around Stiles but he just stepped right back into Scott’s path.

“Please, you’re the only one who knows about him. I can’t trust anyone else and lord knows my father won’t let me out of the castle without some sort of guard.”

“Are you sure it’s a good idea to see him again? What if you get caught?” Scott asked lowering his voice.

Stiles gave him a pleading look. “I’m not saying what I’m doing isn’t monumentally stupid, but I just can’t get him out of my head. I probably just built the whole thing up, but I’ll never know if I don’t go back and see him again.”

Scott sighed. “If, and I mean if, the weather is nice enough to ride in tomorrow, I’ll go with you.” Scott let out a startled laugh when Stiles squealed and gave him a quick but firm hug. 

“You’re the best Scotty!” Stiles said over his shoulder as he ran down the hallway. 

With a smile on his face, Scott turned in the opposite direction and saw a very livid Harrison walking his way. Not wanting to be on the receiving end of Harrison’s ire, Scott silently pointed in the direction that Stiles ran in. He probably should feel guilty about ratting out his friend, but considering that Harrison was stomping his way down the hall and Stiles was running, he had no question about if the prince could outrun the older man. Whether or not the older man would eventually find him was a different thing altogether.

#

Stiles silently slipped into the stables, grateful that someone had found Rosco. The stallion snorted and stomped his hoof impatiently when he saw Stiles. “I know big guy. What do you say you and me go for a run?” Stiles asked and smiled when the horse nickered softly. 

Thanks to countless years of riding Stiles quickly saddled Rosco and slipped out of the stables and through the town, stopping at Scott’s house to grab an extra cloak. When he rode up to Scott’s house, the beta was already standing on the back stoop, brown fabric in hand. Stiles reached down to grab the fabric but Scott yanked it out of his reach. “Just remember to be back before the sun sets.”

Stiles rolled his eyes. “Yes mother, I also know to not do anything scandalous.” Scott glared at Stiles’ words. “Well I mean, I promise to not do anything anymore scandalous than what I’m already doing.” With a sigh, Scott handed Stiles the cloth. Pulling his cloak tight around his face, he hoped no one would recognize him as he rode out of town, only relaxing when they passed the tree line. 

He urged Rosco on, though not as fast as the last time he rode down this trail. Instead of the incessant urge to run away from something, the need of running towards something pulled at Stiles’ gut. Winding through the forest Stiles eventually came to Derek’s little cottage, smoke puffing lightly into the sky. Swinging off of Rosco, he quickly tied him to a post, giving the horse a much needed break. Once Rosco had fresh water and hay, Stiles set off to find Derek. 

The sound of wood being split drew him around the cottage. There Derek was, chopping away at the large pile of logs to create firewood. Stiles leaned up against the cottage, silently watching the play of muscles as Derek swung the ax. “You know it’s not polite to stare,” Derek said never breaking the rhythm he had developed.

“I wasn’t-that’s not-I-” he stammered and shifted uncomfortably when Derek looked over his shoulder and arched an eyebrow at him. “I just didn’t want to interrupt your work. It looked like you were in the zone, and I didn’t want to take you out of it?” he said more as a question than an actual sentence. 

Derek let out a chuckle. “Well how about you get in the zone with me,” he said jutting his chin to the extra ax that rested up against the house.

 _Oh, that sentence could be taken in so many different ways_ , he thought as he grabbed the ax handle. Derek helped move another large log to act as a base for the wood to be chopped on. When that was set Stiles grabbed a log, laying it horizontally on the stump. He slowly let go of it, holding his hands out in a silent command for the log to say as he slowly backed away. Gripping the ax handle tight, Stiles heaved it over his head and blindly brought it down as hard as he could. The reverberations from where the metal had struck wood rand up the handle and through Stiles’ arms. Cracking one eye open he frown. He had somehow managed to miss the smaller log and embedded the ax into the larger one. He tugged at the handle, grunting as he tried to get the ax out of the wood. When that didn’t work he placed his foot against the log as he tried to leverage the tool free.

“What are you doing?” Derek asked looking very amused as Stiles struggled.

“Trying. To. Get. This. Thing. Out. Of. The. Log,” Stiles said in between grunts as he continued to pull. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Derek put down his own ax and make his way over to Stiles.

“Here, let me try,” Derek said. 

Letting out a huff, Stiles moved out of the way. He watched as the larger man wiggled the ax back and forth as he loosened the woods grip on the tool. With one large tug, Derek yanked the ax free. “Yeah well, I loosened it for you,” he said with a fake air of indifference.

“Sure you did. Come here and let me show you how to do it.” Derek took a slight step back and held the ax handle out for Stiles to take. Stiles took the offered tool and gripped it in his hand. He swallowed when Derek stepped in behind him, placing his hands a hair width apart from Stiles’ own. “What you’re going to want to do is let the weight of the ax do most of the work. All you need to do is aim.” Derek moved the ax with Stiles in a few small practice swings. Stiles nodded, not trusting his voice. “Now you try.”

Derek let go of the tool and stepped away from Stiles. Bending down he chose a smaller log and placed it vertically onto Stiles’ station. Stiles could feel Derek’s eyes on him as he lifted the ax overhead and let the tool fall, aiming for the center of the log. When the ax went cleanly through, splitting the wood in half, he beamed at Derek. “I did it!” Clearing his throat he quickly composed himself back to his mask of indifference. “I mean, pfft, I knew that. I was just making sure that you knew how to chop correctly.”

The corners of Derek’s lips kicked up in amusement as he turned back to his own pile. It was a nice change of pace working his muscles and turning his brain off as he worked. The two working side by side before finally finishing the chore. By the time they were finished, the light was just starting to fade. “You’re probably want to head home soon before it gets dark. I don’t think your parents would be too happy if you didn’t come home tonight.”

“No, definitely not,” Stiles said with a sigh as he remembered the lecture he had gotten from his father about running off as he had. Giving Derek a sad goodbye smile, he quickly untied Rosco and swung onto the horse. The two of them running off into the forest and towards town.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, so this felt like pulling teeth when I was writing it since I had started writing a few chapters ahead while I was in the middle of writing this one. Anyway, I hope you like it. Please let me know what you think and if there's anything that could be improved on.
> 
> Stay safe,  
> Amber <3

Stiles sighed in contentment as he stared up at the blue sky, puffy white clouds dancing in the wind. It was one of those rare early spring days when nature teased at warmer weather to come. A shadow fell over him followed by a light tap on his calf. He smiled when he gazed up at Derek, mirth sparkling in those strangely colored eyes.

“Come on lazy bones,” Derek said kneeling down to offer his hand.

Stiles took it, his stomach flipping when the alpha easily pulled him up as if he weighed nothing. “Where are we going?”

“It’s a surprise,” he said with a wink. With their hands still clasped together, he led Stiles to his own black mare. 

“What about Rosco?” 

“Trust me, it’ll be easier if we stick with one horse.” Derek gestured for Stiles to get on, smiling when the omega did as he asked. Stiles tried to suppress a shiver when he felt Derek get on behind him. One of the alpha’s strong arms wrapping around Stiles’ middle, while the other took the reins. Even though he loved riding Rosco, he had to admit riding with Derek at his back was a close second.

Every once in a while Derek would break the silence to point out at a specific landmark or animal that crossed their path. For some reason, Stiles never felt the need to fill the quiet with talking, a trait he was notoriously known for back at the castle. There was just something about the forest that quieted his racing mind and mouth. When they came to a wide dirt path, a dilapidated wooden sign stood in front of them. The sign pointing to the right and left, the faded writing nearly impossible to read. Stiles expected Derek to go down the dirt path, but instead, he urged his horse forward deeper into the forest and up the side of a small mountain. Eventually, they reached the peak, affording them a clear view of the kingdom.

Stiles sucked in a breath at the view. Up here he felt like a giant as he gazed down at the sleepy little towns and large castle. “Wow,” he whispered not realizing he uttered the words out loud.

“Quite a sight, isn’t it?” Derek said into his ear, his warm breath puffing over his shell. Stiles nodded his voice caught in his throat. “But this isn’t what I wanted to show you.”

“It’s not?” he asked turning to look over his shoulder, the action causing their noses to nearly touch. Stiles’ eyes searched Derek’s, silently begging for the alpha to move. Whether that was to move closer or away, Stiles couldn’t tell. 

“No, it’s not,” Derek said, rubbing the sides of his nose with Stiles’ own. As much as Stiles tried to suppress it, a whimper of need escaped him. Just as Stiles plucked up the courage to kiss Derek, the alpha let out a sigh and pulled back. He turned his mare away from the view and deeper into the forest. Eventually, they came to a small clearing, the forest floor covered with wildflowers. A small river ran along side the clearing, the bubbling water flowing fast over the smooth rocks. “This is what I wanted to show you.”

Stiles felt Derek dismount and half expected the alpha to let Stiles do the same, but Derek came to his side and effortlessly plucked the omega off of the saddle. A surprised yelp escaped Stiles and on instinct, his hands landed on Derek’s shoulders. When Derek chuckled at the unexpected sound Stiles gave him a glare that held no heat. “I could have gotten down on my own.”

“I know,” he said a soft smile tugging on his lips. Taking Stiles’ hand Derek led him to the center of the clearing where a checkered blanket and reed basket sat. Without another word, Derek sat on the blanket. Propping himself up on one elbow Derek stared up at Stiles and waited for him to the same. 

“Did you really just trick me into going on a picnic with you?” he asked settling down next to Derek. “You know if you had just asked I would have said yes.”

“I wanted it to be a surprise.” Derek leaned closer to Stiles, and for a second he thought that the alpha would kiss him. But the thought quickly died when he saw Derek was just reaching behind him for the basket. Pulling it closer and resting it between them, Derek reached in and handed Stiles a square object wrapped in cloth.

Stiles smiled when he unwrapped the cloth to reveal a sandwich. It had been ages since he had eaten one of these. His mouth watered a the mere thought of the delicious food hitting his tongue. Unable to wait another second he took a bite out of the food, moaning as he chewed. When Derek’s soft laugh reached his ears, he paused mid-chew. Swallowing the lump of food he meekly asked, “what?”

“Nothing, I’m just glad you like it,” Derek said taking his own sandwich out of the basket. Stiles tried to ignore the slight heat to his cheeks as he continued eating, but it was harder than it sounded considering he kept feeling Derek’s hot gaze on him. Whenever the omega would pluck up the courage to look at the alpha, Derek would send him a small smirk, causing his stomach to flip with want. “Look,” Derek said softly as he pointed to something behind Stiles.

He followed Derek’s finger to see a doe with two small baby deer with her. The three of them stepping out of the forest and into the sunlight. The doe’s ears twitched and swiveled all around, never stopping in the constant search for danger. Her two babies however had other ideas. The two of them playing, jumping, and running around each other. They sat and watched the family, the doe eventually relaxing enough to graze at the wildflowers. The wind shifted, bringing a sudden blast of coldness. The cloud that suddenly covered the sun not helping the sudden cold. The doe’s head snapped up with the shifting wind. Her black nose twitching, and her eyes locking with Stiles and Derek. On a silent command, she and her babies ran into the forest. 

Stiles shivered as the wind seeped into his skin, the thin clothes he wore no match to the biting wind. Warmth suddenly surrounded him, along with Derek’s scent as the alpha settled the cloak he had been wearing around Stiles’ shoulders. “Thanks,” he said snuggling deeper into the fabric.

“We should probably get you back,” Derek said as he started to pack up their picnic. Stiles gathered the basket while Derek folded the blanket. Once everything was picked up they place the items in the saddlebags on Derek’s mare. The ride back to Derek’s cottage was a lot shorter than the ride to the clearing, much to Stiles’ displeasure. Stiles tried to give Derek back his cloak but the alpha just shook his head. “Keep it, wouldn’t want you to get sick on your way back home.”

Stiles nodded and gave him a shy smile before he got on Rosco and left his little haven.

#

Stiles tugged at the high collar of his shirt, the gold brocade fabric irritating his neck. Music and people swirled around him, dipping and spinning to an unseeing force. He watched as people tittered behind fans, their eyes scanning the room for their latest conquest. “Enjoying the night Prince Stiles?” a velvety voice asked. He looked to his side and saw Theo Raeken, his brown hair styled in the latest trend, his blood-red outer-shirt embroidered with black thread to create an intricate pattern.

“I was,” Stiles said not sparing Theo a second glance. Since Theo was the son of a duke, he and Stiles had grown up in court together. When Stiles had presented as an omega and Theo as an alpha, the Raeken’s had gotten it into their head that Stiles and Theo should be mated together. Over my dead body, he thought to himself with a snort. Even though Theo was conventionally handsome, there was something so slimy about him that set Stiles’ teeth on edge.

“That’s too bad, perhaps a walk out in the gardens will improve your night. I would love to accompany you so that you won't be lonely,” Theo said flashing Stiles a coy smile.

Stiles fought hard to not roll his eyes at the sheer level of stupidity that stood next to him. One would think that after years of rebuffs and refusals Theo would get the hint that he and Stiles would never become a match. Not now, not ever. “What a wonderful idea. Why don’t you go on ahead while I tell Perrish where I’ll be going,” he said batting his eyes.

Bowing low Theo took one of Stiles’ hands and kissed the back of it. “I’ll see you out there,” he said giving Stiles what was supposed to be a seductive smile. But in truth it just made Stiles want to chuck the little duke-ling out the window. Stiles breathed a sigh of relief as he watched Theo slip out of the room unnoticed. 

Snagging one of the flutes of champagne from the tray the waiters were walking around with, Stiles quickly drained the glass before putting it back onto the tray. He scanned the room, hoping to find at least one friendly face in the crowd. When his eyes landed on a petite redhead that was looking just as bored, if not more so, as him, his sprites lifted. He walked over to the redhead, her silver dress shown in the candlelight. 

“Now, if I didn’t know any better I’d say you were waiting for a prince to show up and rescue you,” he said when he reached her.

Lydia snorted and rolled her eyes. “Now why would I need a prince when I could just as easily rescue myself,” she said arching one perfectly plucked brow, her lips quirking in a smile. Even though the Martins weren’t nobility, they still were a keystone in the political landscape of the kingdom. One did not get far if you pissed off a Martin, no matter how noble of birth one might be. Not only was their beauty notorious, but also their cunning strategies and sharp intelligence. She could probably rule the entire world, if not destroy it just as easily. The only reason why she didn’t was that it required too much work, after all, ruling the world was almost as good as controlling the one who ruled it. Much less work in that after all. 

“Well if that’s the case then would you mind saving me from dying of boredom?” he asked giving her a pleading look. He had always like Lydia and growing up it was no secret that he had a massive crush on her. That is until he realized that he loved the idea of her more than her as a person. After that realization, they became fast friends, almost as close as Stiles and Scott were. 

“Well in that case want to see what trouble we can get ourselves into?” she asked mischief shining in her eyes.

He flashed her a wicked smile. “It’s as if you read my mind.” 


	4. Chapter 4

Stiles watched as Derek repaired a leak on the roof. A heatwave had struck the kingdom, forcing Derek to go shirtless. His muscles glistened with sweat as he worked. But Stiles did more than just watch the alpha work, he also helped him, fetching things that he had forgotten on his way up to the roof. Suddenly he felt a slight tickle on his arm. Looking down he saw a bug was crawling on his skin. Letting out a yelp he swatted it away, but the thing just moved to his other hand. “Derek!” he cried trying to shake the little bugger.

“What? What is it?” Derek asked, looking over his shoulder his brows pinched with confusion when he saw the omega shaking his hands and hopping between one foot and the other. “What are you doing?”

“There’s a bug and it won’t get off!” Stiles cried shaking his limbs in an attempt to be rid of the nasty little creature. He didn’t care what anyone said, bugs were gross and deserved to be killed with fire. Lots and lots of fire.

“Alright, alright, I’m coming down. Just hold on a second,” Derek said, chuckling at the scene. “Hold still.”

“But it’s a bug!”

“And I can’t get it if you keep on flailing about,” Derek said rolling his eyes at Stiles’ over reaction. “So hold still,” Derek commanded when Stiles kept on moving. 

Though the alpha hadn’t put any of his alpha power behind the command, Stiles still felt the command wash over him. Still felt the want to please him. He stilled, allowing Derek to get close enough to grab the bug without getting hit by a flailing limb. When he felt the bug move on his arm, he let out a whine. “Ew ew ew ew ew! Get it off, get it off,” Stiles pleaded, shaking his bug-free arm.

“You must not have grown up in the country if your freaking out about this little guy. He’s not even poisonous,” Derek said affection in his voice as he cupped the bug into his hands, finally freeing Stiles.

“Wait, what do you mean ‘he’s not even poisonous? There are poisonous bugs?!” Stiles squawked staring at Derek like he had grown two heads. _Nuh-uh, no way. If there are poisonous bugs I’m going to have to rethink this whole ‘sneaking off into the middle of the forest’ thing_ , he thought as he shook out his arms and pace to expel some of his nervous energy.

“Well sure, we got all kinds out here,” the alpha said his focus on the bug that walked on his skin. Eventually, he let the bug go, placing it onto a nearby tree. “So I’m guessing you’re not a big fan of things that have more than four legs,” he said with a small smile.

“Ya think?” Stiles said never bothering to still a single part of his body. 

“Good to know. Should I know about any other fear?”

“None that spring to mind. But I’ll be sure to tell you if any do come up.”

“I have no doubt that you will,” he said with a chuckle as he placed his hands onto Stiles’ shoulders, stilling the restless omega. “In that case, what do you say about going on a little swim? You can swim, right?”

“Yes,” he said, ignoring the fluttering in his stomach when Derek’s face lit up. He had never been more grateful for Melisa teaching him how to swim. Especially when he saw the almost childlike excitement in Derek’s eyes when he uttered that one little word. 

#

Stiles rode with Derek at his back. One of Derek’s arms was wrapped around his waist, the alpha’s large hand resting against Stiles’ stomach. Stiles half expected to head back to the little meadow with the river. But when they neared the meadow, Derek rode past it. They eventually came to a crystal clear lake, the water looked so blue it was almost turquoise, instead of the bluish-gray of the sea he was used to. 

“Never seen water that clear before?” Derek asked. Stiles just shook his head, his eyes eating up the beautiful sight. “Just wait until you feel it.”

“What do you mean?”

Derek smirked, “you’ll see.” Once he was off the horse he helped Stiles get down also. Even though Stiles told him he didn’t need any help. 

Once Stiles’ feet hit the forest floor, the reality of it all sunk in. He didn’t have his swimming pants, nor a change of clothes. There was no way Derek’s clothes would fit, and even if he were to wear them he would have to change into something else when he reached the village. “Just out of curiosity, but you didn’t happen to bring an extra set of swimming pants with you?”

Derek paused as he untacked his mare. “Swimming pants?”

“You know, pants that you swim in?” Stiles said sarcastically which only made the alpha roll his eyes.

“Gee, however would I have gotten that,” he dead panned before continuing his task of making sure that his mare was comfortable. “But to answer your question, no I didn’t bring any swimming pants.”

“So are we going to be swimming naked?” Stiles asked, not knowing which answer he was hoping for. On one hand the thought of seeing Derek naked excited him, causing his stomach to flutter with arousal. On the other hand, he was terrified of Derek seeing him naked. He knew he was no beauty by any standard, omega or otherwise. He was too lanky, too pale, too thin, to be considered worth Derek even giving him a second glance. The sound of Derek choking on air brought Stiles back to the present. 

“Um, well, I was planning on just going in with my pants,” Derek said looking decidedly over Stiles’ shoulder.

“But I don’t have a change of clothes, and you’re clothes are far too big for me.”

“What about your shift? If you leave it out in the sun after we swim it should be dry enough for you to wear by the time you have to go back home.”

“Oh right, yeah.” It was such an obvious solution Stiles felt like an idiot for not realizing it sooner. Stiles made his way over to the lake, toeing off his shoes and placing his outer-shirt and pants onto one of the boulders. Dipping an experimental toe into the water, Stiles smiled. The water was at the perfect temperature. When the water reached his waist he kicked off of the lake floor to dive beneath the surface. The water flowed over his skin like silk. He didn’t want to surface for fear of losing this wonderful feeling, but eventually, his lungs started to burn from lack of oxygen. Breaking the surface of the water he let out the breath he had been holding as he wiped the remanding water from his face. 

When he opened his eyes he realized that he had swum out much further than he had originally thought. Shrugging he started to swim back to shore, wondering where Derek had gone to. He didn’t see him near his mare, nor anywhere on the shore. Suddenly something popped out of the water right in front of him. Startled he let out a cry and swam back, the action causing him to splash whatever had broken through the water’s surface. 

“Stiles!” Derek called out while he wiped away the water dripping into his eyes. Once he had realized that it was only Derek, Stiles stopped swimming. Derek’s eyes searched Stiles’, concern written all over his face. 

“Jesus Derek you scared the crap out of me,” Stiles said his heart slowly coming down from the startled pace it had been.

“To be fair you scared me first.”

“What? How in the world did I scare you?”

“I saw you go underwater and never came up.” The tips of Derek’s ears turned red. “I was worried that you had drowned,” he said with a frown as if the mere thought of Stiles drowning would be enough to upset him.

Warmth filled him at Derek’s response. _He was just doing the right thing, nothing more. After all, how could he like someone like you?_ The thought circled his mind, crushing any hope he had that Derek might feel something more than just friendship. Hating the dower and serious cloud that seemed to surround them, Stiles flashed Derek a cheeky grin before he splashed the alpha and swam away.

“Oh, you are so going to regret that,” Derek said, a smile in his voice. Stiles chanced a look only to see that Derek was swimming after him, a smirk on his lips as he quickly caught up to the omega. Stiles pushed himself to swim faster, hoping against all odds that the alpha wouldn’t catch him. Yet a secret part of him loved the chase, loved the feeling of being prey. It didn’t matter either way if Stiles swam faster or not, Derek caught up to him in the end. Stiles felt an arm wrap around his middle as he was pulled into Derek’s chest. “Caught ya,” Derek whispered into Stiles’ ear, causing the omega to shiver in delight.

“What are you going to do with me now that you have me?” he asked his breath hard from all the swimming he had been doing. Stiles felt the arm around his middle tighten a fraction, pushing him further into the alpha’s warm chest. 

Derek hummed in his ear. “I have an idea or two.” Suddenly Stiles found himself flying through the air, landing with a large splash in the water. The sting of hitting the water spreading over his back and legs.

Stiles quickly righted himself and glared at the grinning alpha. _Oh, it is so on_ , he thought as he splashed Derek. Laughing Derek retaliated with a splash of his own, dousing Stiles with water. The situation soon turned into a splashing contest, the two grinning as they attacked each other with water. This went on for quite a while, the two too stubborn to surrender. Somehow Derek had managed to grab him, pinning his arms to his sides. Stiles squirmed, trying to get out of Derek’s hold, but it was no use. 

“Keep on squirming like that and you’ll just make your loss that much worse.” 

Stiles huffed in defeat. “Fine you win,” he grumbled.

“Are you pouting because you lost?” Derek asked a small affectionate smile tugged at his lips when he saw that Stiles was indeed pouting. “Come on, let's get dried off.”

Derek swam out at an easy pace, with Stiles behind him. Stiles’ mouth went dry when he saw Derek get out of the water. Droplets ran down his body, making Stiles have the sudden urge to lick them off of Derek’s skin. The droplets moved over every curve of muscle, every plane, and divot tracking random patterns. 

“Plan on getting out anytime soon?” he asked arching an eyebrow at Stiles. Stiles nodded and got out of the water, but the feeling of his shift sticking to his skin was too uncomfortable to ignore. He pulled his shift away from his body, the majority of the fabric pulling away. When he finally made it out of the water Derek kept his gaze deliberately on Stiles’ face. 

“Is there something on my face?” Stiles asked, placing a hand on his jaw to see if there was anything there.

“Just an eyelash. Hold still,” Derek said stepping close to gently pluck the lash from Stiles’ cheek. “Here, make a wish and blow.”

“Okay,” Stiles said before closing his eyes. _I wish that this moment could last forever_. With his wish in mind, he blew on Derek’s finger, sending the lash out into the universe to do its magic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed. Please let me know what you think and if there is anything that I can improve on. I've been feeling like I'm writing Derek and Stiles doing the same things over and over again and I really don't want to bore you guys with the same stuff. 
> 
> Your comments really motivate me to write more, so I'd love to hear from you guys.
> 
> Stay safe and healthy,  
> Amber <3


	5. Chapter 5

Stiles and Scott walked through the market square. Sellers and merchants had set up booths with their goods on display. Everything from fruit to weapons, to clothing, could be found at the market. It was also an anomaly with the fact it was one of the few places where the noble class interacted and mingled with the common folk. They weaved in between the crowd, the sounds of sellers calling out deals, haggling, and gossip rising out of it like a title wave.

Stiles had always loved coming to the market with his mother. He loved the earthy smell of kicked-up dirt, freshly cut sweet grass, the spicy scent of, well, spices. Loved seeing the colorful tapestries that acted like makeshift walls in between the stalls. As a child, he had also loved the puppet show they would put on for the young ones so that their parents could go shop in peace. 

“Stiles, are you even listening to me?” Scott asked. 

Something glinted in the morning sun, catching his eye and drawing him in. Ignoring Scott, Stiles made his way over to the stall where an old woman sat on a little stool behind a table. She was plump, with her white and gray hair pulled up sharply into a bun at the top of her head. She sucked on a pipe, eying him as he came closer. “Oh look at all the pretties!” Stiles exclaimed, his eyes shining as he vibrated with barely restrained glee.

Scott sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. “Can you please stop talking about weapons the same way you talk about clothes.”

“But Scott,” Stiles whined, “they’re really pretty.” On the black velvet that covered the table were two rows of knives and daggers. Instead of the blades being made out of steel, these blades were made out of a metal Stiles had never seen before. It was a dark smoky gray color with layers of lighter gray spread out in a pattern that reminded Stiles of wood grain. The blades were all set into different materials, some wood, others had leather wrappings on the handles. A few of them had carvings on the hilt and handguard. The carvings ranging from flowers to geometric shapes. Stiles ran a loving finger over one of the daggers, admiring the craftsmanship.

“You know your fascination with all things sharp and pointy can be pretty scary sometimes,” Scott muttered to himself as he watched Stiles practically drool over the weapons.

The old woman let out a puff of smoke as she chuckled. “They’re something else, aren’t they?” she asked, her voice ruff from years of smoking. Her deeply lined face broke out into a proud smile. “My son makes them.” 

“I’ve never seen knives like these,” Stiles whispered to himself.

“It’s Damascus.” The woman pulled out her pipe and gestured to the weapons. Stiles shot her a questioning look. “The blades, they are made from Damascus steel. You know this isn’t my son’s whole collection. He does much better work than these.”

Stiles' eyes went wide. “How is it even possible that he can do better work than what’s out here?”

“We just put these out because most can’t afford his better pieces. That and I wouldn’t want anyone to nick off with them,” she said giving Scott some serious side-eye. “But since you seem so interested in his work, I have one of his better pieces here. Just give me a second to grab it.” She ducked under the table and rummaged around before she popped back up, her breath heavy from the movement. Something glinted in her hand, Stiles’ eyes tracking it as she set it on the table.

Stiles sucked in a breath. The dagger’s blade was made from the same material as the other ones, but that’s where the similarities between this dagger and the weapons ended. A snake's head was where the handle met the blade, looking as if the blade was coming out of its mouth. Ruby red gems glinted from the snake's head to form its eyes. The smoky darkness of the snake's body wrapped around the white of the ivory handle, the snake's tale curling at the end to form a loop. The ivory was rounded and slightly bulging as if the snake was squeezing it.

“May I?” he asked the woman who kindly smiled and handed him the weapon. Stiles tested it in his hand, checking the weight and balance of it. Even though balance didn’t play as big of a role in daggers as in swords, Stiles was very impressed with the perfect balance of the weapon. He thanked the woman before he handed it back to her. “Does your son take commissions?”

“Stiles,” Scott said in a warning tone.

“What?”

“You don’t need another dagger, you have plenty at home.”

“Whoever said anything about it being for me?” Stiles asked smirking at his friend who just rolled his eyes.

The old woman’s gaze bounced between the two, mirth in her deep gray eyes. “Why don’t you come by his shop and talk with him. I’m sure he’d be more than happy to do a commission for you.” She scribbled an address onto a piece of paper and handed it to him. 

He thanked the woman slipping the paper into his pocket and continued further down the market. He could feel Scott’s disapproving gaze bore holes into his skull, but he chose to ignore his friend. Instead, he focused on the reason why they were down in the market in the first place. “Where was that shop Deaton wanted you to go to again?”

“It’s right down here.” Scott jerked his chin forward. They ducked into one of the few brick-and-mortar shops in the market. 

The bell above the door rang out as they opened the door. Stiles blinked his eyes, trying to force them to adjust to the sudden darkness inside the shop. Herbs in jars lined one of the walls behind a counter, the other wall had various tools and contraptions. The store was cluttered with strange objects ranging from decorated animal skulls to crystals, to scarves and jewelry. There was even a little corner where books covered the wall from ceiling to floor. The sweet smell of burning incense tickled at his nose, the smoke trailing up to the ceiling in a lazy line. “Man this place is weird.” 

“Hey, it’s the only shop in town that sells the stuff Deaton needs,” Scott said in defense as he searched for the items on the list in his hand.

“What does he need again?”

“Mountain ash, mistletoe, vervain, lavender, and chamomile.” 

Stiles gaped at his friend. “Isn’t mistletoe, like, deadly? Why does Deaton need it?”

“I don’t know. I’m not paid to ask questions, I’m paid to get the supplies he needs and to assist him,” Scott said looking at the many jars. “Damn I don’t think I can find them in all of this.”

“Hello,” a beautiful woman said seeming to appear out of no where. The two jumped and let out a short yelp at the sudden newcomer. Her dark hair flowed down her back and over her shoulder, her face had a soft and kind mask. What it hid, Stiles didn’t know nor did he want to find out. “I’m Jennifer, what can I help you with?”

“Um, we’re looking for these herbs. Do you have them?” Scott asked handing Jennifer the list.

She quickly looked it over and smiled at him. Walking around the counter and turning to the wall of jars, humming and muttering things to herself as she looked for the needed herbs. “Ah, here we are.” Pulling out the necessary jars she set them on the counter. “How much do you need?”

“How much do you have?”

She narrowed her eyes suspiciously at Scott. “What do you need all of these herbs for anyways?”

“They're not for me, I’m Deaton’s apprentice and he asked me to get them,” Scott said with a shrug.

A knowing look gleamed in her eyes, a slight uptick of a smirk flashed over her face before she quickly composed it back into that kind mask. “Deaton sure does love his herbs. Makes a girl wonder what he’s up to.” She poured the herbs into individual bags and handed them to Scott. 

“Thanks. How much will it be?” Scott asked reaching for the coin purse Deaton had given him. 

She waved him off. “On the house. Consider it a gift from me to him.”

“Wow, thank you,” Scott said brightly before he grabbed the herbs. Thanking her one last time the two made their way out of the shop. 

Something nagged at the back of his mind as he followed Scott out. Turning to look back one last time before he left, Stiles could have sworn that Jenifer's eyes glowed an unearthly icy blue. Not even a few feet from the store, Stiles couldn’t hold his thoughts back a second longer. “Are we going to talk about the hot but very creepy woman from the store?”

“She was really hot, wasn’t she,” Scott said on a dreamy sigh. Scott was so focused on whatever fantasy he was having he didn’t even bother to say sorry to the man he bumped into. Thankfully the burly guy didn’t notice, otherwise, Scott might have been in a world of trouble.

Stiles smacked him upside the head-snapping him back to the present. “Let’s think with our upstairs head instead of our downstairs head, okay?” he said. Scott rubbed the spot where Stiles’ smacked him, giving his friend a tiny glare. “You have to admit, the whole showing up out of nowhere was kind of freaky.”

“We were just so focused on finding the herbs that we just didn’t notice her.”

“No, you were focused on finding the herbs, I was just looking around the store waiting for you to finish. I would have definitely noticed her if she walked up to us.”

“It’s not like she materialized out of thin air.”

“I guess you’re right. But it still doesn’t change the fact that she gives me the major heebie-jeebie,” Stiles said with a shudder, while Scott just rolled his eyes. He slightly resented Scott for not believing him. After all, nine times out of ten the gut feeling Stiles had about a person was true. 

The two made their way out of the market and towards the castle. Which was honestly easier said than done. It was later in the day, and the once crowded market was now nearly packed so tight with people it was difficult to move. Stiles felt someone grab his wrist. He was about to yell at whoever dared touch him when he saw that it was Scott. Scott tugged the prince behind him, making sure to keep both the prince and the coin purse close so they wouldn’t get lost. When they finally broke free from the crowd Scott dropped Stiles hand, the two talking amiably as they walked through the village. 


	6. Chapter 6

Ask anyone around the castle if Stiles was a focused young man, and they would probably laugh in your face. It was well known that if Stiles didn’t fully care or was interested any little distraction would pull him away from whatever he was doing. That was the case as Scott and Stiles walked back from the market. Scott was talking about some latest thing Deaton had taught the beta, going on and on about the dry subject. Stiles liked his friend, he just didn’t get animated or excited about mashing up a bunch of herbs together. Making noncommittal noises that told Scott that he was listening, Stiles looked around at some of the more permanent shop windows. In one of the windows were various little toys and trinkets, some even seem to move on their own. Stiles paused to stare into the window, Scott not noticing that Stiles had stopped as he continued walking.

Stiles stared in fascination at the moving objects. A wooden monkey was clapping small symbols together, while a metal dog walked around with jerky movements. A small figurine of a dancer twirled inside an open box, the mirror on the inside of the hinged lid reflecting her movement. Clear crystals hung on strings in the window, casting rainbow light inside the shop. Toy soldiers lined the window display, all standing at attention with their swords at the ready. 

“Now, what’s a pretty little thing like you doing out all alone?” a rough voice asked, his accent strange and foreign. Stiles’ nose wrinkled at the scent of an alpha who had skipped bath day one to many times. He glanced at the stranger. He was an older man, not overly built but also not thin. His clothes were nice for common folk, but nice clothes did little to hid his scent. But what stood out to Stiles was the thin white cane he held and the dark glasses he wore. 

“I’m sorry, but were you talking to me?” Stiles asked arching a haughty brow at the newcomer. It was almost unheard of for common folk to speak to the noble class out in public like this. Whoever this guy was he had major balls to speak to Stiles.

“Well there’s no one else around, and I sure wasn’t talking to myself,” the guy said giving Stiles a wolfish grin that set off warning bells in his head. Stiles looked around and saw that the guy was right, they were the only ones on the otherwise deserted street. 

Stiles swallowed hard as he inched away from the man. “Well I should probably get going, my father is waiting for me.” He went to turn but another man stepped out of the alleyway to grab him, pinning his arms to his sides. Stiles tried to get out of the hold, but it was little use considering the guy who held him was an alpha. The man’s hands pressed into Stiles’ skin painfully, the alpha’s nails digging into his flesh. “Let go of me.” Stiles struggled harder, panic rising in him. But his attempts only made both alphas laugh.

“Where are you going? The party hasn’t even started yet,” the guy who held him said, rancid breath skating over Stiles’ face making him gag. He felt the guy start to back into the alley causing Stiles’ heart to race. Never let them take you to a second location. He kicked out at both men, hoping to catch at least one of them, but they simply batted his limbs away. Stiles sucked in a breath to scream, the sound barely escaping him when a dirty rag was shoved into his mouth. “Oh, he’s a feisty one,” the alpha that held him purred. 

“He’s going to fetch us a lot of money,” the guy with the sunglasses mused as he followed the other alpha into the alley. Stiles’ heart stuttered to a stop. He’d heard rumors about people selling omegas on the black market, he just never thought that they were true. And even if they were Stiles assumed that the people who sold omegas were the omegas families who were in dire need of money. Not omegas that were snatched off of the street. As they dragged him into the alleyway the sun dipped behind the buildings, casting everything into darkness.

“He’s a real pretty one, nice going Deucalion,” a woman’s voice said from the shadows. Her eyes flashing red as a predatory smile curled at her lips. She held a length of rope, lethal sharp black nails curling over it. 

“Come on Kali, what about me? I was the one to catch the omega bitch,” the guy still holding him said, jostling Stiles as if to make his point.

Kali smirked. “I’m sorry I didn’t know you need praise too Ennis,” she said sarcastically. “Do you also want me to praise you for getting up this morning? Or how about you put your pants on all by yourself like a big boy?”

“Enough. If you two are done, could we please tie him up so we can get going?” Deucalion said with an exasperated sigh. “I swear if I wanted to parent someone I would have had kids of my own.”

Kali smirked as she stalked toward Stiles, lazily swaying the rope in a small arc. When she got close enough Stiles reared back to spit in her face. Stumbling back in shock as she wiped the spit off, her face twisting into rage. Stiles should have probably expected the slap that Kali gave him, her nails slicing thin cuts into his cheek and his head snapping back from the force of the blow. Stiles’ lip curled back in anger as she smirked at him and roughly grabbed his wrists, claws digging into his tender flesh as she bound his hands together. The rope cut into his skin, the rough strands causing abrasions to quickly form on his wrist as he struggled. 

The wind shifted and Stiles’ heart surged with hope when he thought he smelled Derek’s scent on the wind. _But he never comes to the village, why would he be here?_ The question bounced around in his mind but was quickly quieted when he heard Derek’s voice, so low with anger it was practically a growl. “Take your hands off of him.” There at the mouth of the alley stood Derek, his eyes blazing in the shadows, his hands balled into fists.

Ennis and Kali laughed, their own eyes flashing red in response to Derek’s. Derek lunged at them, rearing his fist back with one wicked cross hook to Kali’s face. The force of the blow causing the woman to collapse in a heap in the dirty ground. Ennis snarled and shoved Stiles away, he stumbled but caught himself against the brick wall. Ennis lunged at Derek and was able to get in a few good jabs to Derek’s face and stomach, but Derek was by far the better fighter. He snapped his arm out, catching Ennis’ throat and pinning the alpha to the wall. Derek pulled Ennis back and slammed him against the wall, his head bouncing against the hard surface. Derek did that until he was unconscious, dropping him in a heap like Kali was. Derek whipped around, red eyes burning in the low light, searching for the other alpha but only finding Stiles leaning against the wall. “Are you alright?” he asked voice and eyes returning to normal.

“I’m fine, I’m fine, just a little shaken up.” Stiles let out a shaky laugh. Derek walked over, reaching out to brush a light finger against the area where Kali had slapped him. Stiles winced. Even though Derek’s touch was light, it still was enough to cause pain to flare at the spot. 

“I’ll kill her,” Derek said, his eyes burning bright as he whipped towards the heap that was Kali.

“No, no, Derek please,” Stiles begged clinging as best he could to Derek’s shirt, though it was somewhat difficult with his arms still bound. “She isn’t worth it. If you kill her the king will charge you with murder and you will be killed.” 

Derek’s gaze jumped from the prone woman on the ground to Stiles’ arms, a pained look in his eyes. “But she hurt you,” he said his voice a mixture of anger, and confusion.

“Please,” Stiles said, silently imploring Derek to just let it go. Finally, Derek let out a sigh and gently unwound the tight rope, massaging blood back into Stiles’ limbs. Warmth filled him at the concern in Derek’s eyes and the anger in his voice. Anger on behalf of him.

“Stiles?” Scott said as he peered into the alleyway. Stiles pulled his limbs out of Derek’s hands and ran over to Scott, where the beta enveloped Stiles into a fierce hug. “Don’t ever scare me like that again. What is with you and running off?” A growl drew their attention to the back of the ally. Scott looked over Stiles’ shoulder to see the alpha stride towards them. The two separated but that still didn’t stop Derek’s growling. “Um, should I be concerned about the big scary alpha who looks like he wants to put my head on a pike?”

Stiles rolled his eyes at Derek’s alpha macho bull shit. He wondered what had gotten into him, he had never been like this before. Stiles slapped a hand to Derek’s chest to stop him from going any further. Even though Stiles would bet the entire kingdom that Derek wouldn’t hurt Scott, he didn’t want to take that chance with his best friend. “No, Scott this is Derek, Derek this is Scott my best friend.” Derek at least stopped growling when Stiles had introduced the two, though he still looked none too pleased. 

“What happened to you?” Scott asked turning Stiles' head to get a better look at his abused cheek. Derek’s lips curled back into a snarl and Scott quickly withdrew his hand. 

“Um, long story short, I almost got kidnapped and sold on the black market but Derek saved me,” Stiles said and gave Scott a sheepish smile, hoping it would calm some of his friend's annoyance at him.

“You almost-You know what, I can’t,” Scott said throwing his hands up in exasperation. “Come on I need to get back to Deaton and I’m pretty sure your father is waiting for you.” 

“Ugh, what does he want now?” he asked on a whine.

“How the hell should I know? I’m just doing what I’m told, unlike some people,” Scott said giving Stiles a pointed look.

Stiles sighed in defeat. Knowing his father it was probably something either really boring or he was going to yell at Stiles for something he had done. Either way, it spelled not a fun time for Stiles. His eyes drifted towards Derek, who was still giving Scott a death glare. He wanted to ask the alpha what he was doing in the village, and what had gotten his knickers in a twist. “Hey look, I need to go but thank you for saving me. Again,” Stiles said refusing to blush. “Will you be in the village long?”

“No,” Derek grunted out, the vibrations from his chest running through Stiles’ hand.

“Alright, well in that case I guess I’ll see you later.” Stiles gave Derek a sad smile, finally taking his hand off of the alpha and following Scott out of the alley. The beta making sure that Stiles hadn’t wandered off the whole walk back to the castle.

#

Stiles thank whoever was looking out for him, the meeting that his father wanted him to attend was thankfully short, allowing Stiles to sneak away to see Derek. But Stiles frowned when he got to Derek’s cottage. The alpha seemed to be nowhere on the property and the chimney that was usually puffing smoke was dormant. At first, Stiles thought that Derek might have been out hunting, but the alpha’s mare was still in her paddock. Stiles got down and secured Rosco to a tree and walked over to the cottage. 

“Derek?” he called out knocking on the wooden door, but the only response he got was a low needy moan. Thinking that Derek might be hurt Stiles tried the door only to find it locked. “Derek I know you’re in there. Open up.”

“Stiles, you need to leave,” Derek said his voice strained. 

“What’s wrong? Are you hurt?”

“I’m fine, I promise but you have to go. It’s too dangerous for you to be here.”

“That makes absolutely no sense. If anything it’s more dangerous for me to be outside where things with sharp teeth and claws can get me.”

“Please,” Derek whimpered. Hearing the pain in his voice Stiles tried the handle again, jiggling it and pushing at the door. “Stiles don’t. You can’t come in, I-I think I’m in my rut.”

Stiles froze, eyes wide. “Oh, well, um, is there anything I can do to help?” he asked his cheeks flaming with embarrassment. He had heard about ruts from the other omegas in court. Heard how a rut was three days where an alpha’s need for sex was so high, they were practically a slave to it. Rutting up against anything and everything. When the noble alphas had their ruts, if they weren’t mated they typically would spend it with an omega escort. However, Stiles couldn’t imagine convincing one of the escorts to follow him into the woods. That and the mere thought of Derek being with another omega saw him seeing red. 

“No, I-I just need you to leave. I should be better in a couple of days,” Derek said. Stiles agreed to leave, but the relief that colored the alpha's 'thank you’ when Stiles agreed stung. Just as he was about to turn away from the door, Derek’s voice stopped him again. “And Stiles? I’m sorry.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, so I hope you enjoyed. Let me know what you think and if there are any mistakes I made in this. 
> 
> Stay safe,  
> Amber <3


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't sure if this counts as dub-con since Stiles reads it in a book, but I added it just to be safe. If you don't want to read that part of the story just skip over the italicized stuff.
> 
> So yeah, this chapter just pushed this fic out of 'mature' and straight into 'explicit' oops. It's also about 1,000 words longer than what I typically write, but the thing just wouldn't let me stop. Let me know what you guys think and if there's anything that I missed or need to improve on.
> 
> Stay safe,  
> Amber<3

The wooden sign swayed in the wind, its rusty hinges squeaking lightly. Its weathered face with paint chipping off in large chunks hanged above him. The engraving was still legible, _The Book and the Paper_ was scrawled in curling letters, as they weaved in and out of each other. He had always loved coming to this little shop, tucked down an alley, the squat brick building was nestled in between two larger ones. Stiles stepped into the book store, the smell of leather, parchment, and ink greeting him as he entered. He breathed in the scent, his fingers trailing over the spines of books that lined the shop walls. 

“Why, what do I owe the pleasure, Prince Stiles?” Morrell’s calm voice greeted him. She was a petite woman, with brown skin and hair. Even though she and her brother Deaton didn’t share many similarities in the looks department, she had his same tone of voice that both calmed him and frustrated him to no end with their vague answers they doled out. 

“Oh you know, the castle library is getting a little stale and I was looking for some new material that I could pick up.”

“Well you let me know if you’re looking for anything in particular,” she said and turned back to whatever task she had been doing. 

Stiles scanned the shelves of books, seeing if Morrell had gotten anything new. He had just about given up hope when a deep cherry red book caught his eye. He slipped it from the bookshelf, running a finger over the gilded title on the cover and spine. It wasn’t an overly large book, nor was it thick, but he flipped through a few pages. His cheeks stained red as he read over a few lines of text. Words like _obey_ , _restrain_ , and _need_ jumped out of the pages. He was half tempted to put the thing back, but a deep curiosity compelled him to keep the book tucked under his arm as he continued his search. He spent a few more hours in the shop, eventually picking up two other books. One about a royal family in a faraway land that was said to be connected with the wolf, having the power to shape-shift into one. The other about mad scientists trying to stop death itself to save their friend.

He brought the books over to the counter and waited for Morrell to wring him up. He shifted in embarrassment as she looked over the book titles. “The Nemeton Tails, The Dread Doctors, and The Blood Jewel. All very interesting choices.” A smile curled her lip as she finished wrapping the items, putting the books onto his tab. He thanked her and was about to grab his parcel when her voice stopped him. “You know, if you want I might have some more books similar to The Blood Jewel.”

“Uh, thanks. I’ll keep that in mind,” he said unable to meet her gaze as he scampered out of the shop and back to the castle. He wasn’t even supposed to be out by himself. Especially after what had happened the other day with almost getting sold on the black market. But Stiles felt bad asking Scott to once again put aside his apprenticeship to escort him down to Morrell’s shop. He probably could have asked Lydia, but knowing her she would complain the whole time, making the entire trip miserable. 

He was able to slip back into the castle unnoticed and made his way to his room. He sat on his bed and carefully unwrapped the parcels and lay the books down. His eyes shifted from book to book, trying to decide which one he would read first. But his eyes kept traveling back to the red one. He reached for the other two and set them on the bookshelf in his room. His gaze flicked from the book on his bed to his door. He still had a little bit of time before he was called down for dinner. He headed towards his bed, butterflies fluttering in his stomach. His fingers ran lightly over the embossed title before he opened it.

_ “Why don’t you come closer Ari,” The King said, his voice velvet soft. “I promise I don’t bite…much.” Ari gazed at the man who spoke. The man’s mouth working into a smirk that only put Ari on edge. His long black hair glistened like water as it spilled down his back and over his broad shoulders. He wore a dark silver crown, its spikes so sharp Ari could imagine it would be better suited as a weapon rather than a piece of adornment. His jaw was strong and square with thick black brows that sat above almond-shaped eyes. Eyes so dark brown they appeared to be black. His long lashes fluttered over high cheekbones with every blink he took. His skin was pale as if he never left the stone walls of the castle. Soft lips quirked into a small smile that sent a shiver skittering up Ari’s spine. _

_ “How do you know my name?” Ari asked. _

_ “Oh, my sweet, I know everything about you. I know all of your desires, all of your wishes and fears,” The King said.  _

_ “There’s no way you could possibly know all those things.” _

_ A wicked smile graced his lips. “Oh, we all have our ways. Mine just happens to be a little more…shall we say…unorthodox than most. How else would I gain information about my enemy?” He trailed his cool fingertips over Ari's exposed shoulder as he circled them. The King’s touch causing goose bumps to break out over Ari’s skin.  _

_ Suddenly an unseen force caused Ari to stumble back against the wall. The cold stone digging into their back. Ari struggled against the unseen force, but it was no use. Whatever held them in place was so much stronger than Ari. Ari watched as The King walked towards her, that smile only growing as he got closer. “You’ve gotten what you wanted, now let me go,” Ari seethed. _

_ “Oh but I haven’t gotten everything from you,” he said with a smirk. His hands skirted down Ari’s body, gliding over and just barely touching their skin. Warmth began to bloom in Ari as The King’s hands drew up Ari’s legs. “You know you’ve been very bad recently. I think I might have to punish you.” _

_ Ari sucked in a breath when they felt The King’s finger push into Ari’s center. “I-If this is what you think of when you think of a punishment, I’d hate to see what you think of as a reward,” Ari said voice breathy as the pleasure grew with each stroke of The King’s finger.  _

_ “Trust me, my dear, you will quickly learn that punishment comes in many forms.” He smirked when a moan escaped Ari’s lips. Ari’s breath soon became labored as the pleasure built, The King slowly driving Ari to the edge of release. “Don’t cum. I don’t care how good it feels, you better not cum until I tell you to.” _

_ “Please,” Ari said, a needy whimper crawling out of their throat. Ari was so close, they ground down on The King’s hand. _

_ “I do so like it when you beg.” He reached out a hand to stroke Ari’s cheek. Leaning towards them, The King ghosted his lips across the shell of Ari’s ear before he whispered, “do it again.” His tempo increased pushing Ari nearly off of the edge. “It’s funny, isn’t it? People prepare themselves for pain, they train so long, so hard- they never even think to build the tolerance for pleasure.” Just as Ari was about to topple over the edge The King withdrew his fingers. _

_ “No,” Ari whined, rolling their hips in search of The King’s fingers.  _

_ “My sweet you are hardly in the position to be making demands,” The King said, his mouth twisting up into a smirk. The hand that had been driving Ari closer and closer to release snaked up their body before gripping Ari’s chin. Ari could smell themselves on his hand and didn’t fight when The King slipped his thumb between their lips. Ari could taste themselves on The King’s hand as they sucked the digit deeper into their mouth. Their tongue flicked out to lap at The King’s thumb, smirking when The King’s eyes darkened with lust. The King withdrew the digit from Ari’s mouth, even though they tried to chase it. “Nice try, but it’s not going to work.” _

_ “What’s not going to work?” Ari asked as innocent as they could. _

_ “You think you could just bat your pretty eyes at me and I’ll let you cum?” he said sliding his knee up to rest in between Ari’s legs. They whimpered as they ground down against The King’s leg to chase after that sweet release The King kept barely out of reach. “Look at you, grinding against everything. You’re desperate for it, aren’t you?” _

_ “Yes,” Ari whispered pleasure building back up in them. “I can’t I need-” _

_ “You will, or your ass will pay the price,” The King growled in Ari’s ear before he bit where their neck and shoulder met. The sudden sharp bite of pain was the final straw for Ari. They fell off that edge The King kept them teetering on. A scream raced out of their mouth as wave upon wave of pleasure washed over them, drowning them in the sensation. When the final wave had washed over Ari, they blinked into The King’s displeased face. “I told you not to cum.” _

_ “I-I’m sorry,” Ari said their voice still shaky from the aftershocks that rolled through their body. _

_ “Oh, you will be. Your ass is going to be seven different shades of red.” The King gripped both of Ari’s arms, dragging them to a low leather bench. Ari’s legs shook as they tried to keep up with The King’s sure and steady strides. The King forced Ari to lay on the bench, their knees and hands on the cold tile, head barely resting on the bench. They tried to lift off, but that unseen force kept them firmly in place.  _

_ Ari’s cheeks burned when The King flipped the dirty shift to expose their bare ass to the cold room. They felt The King’s palm rub over one cheek and then the other before lifting completely off their body. Ari let out a startled gasp when The King’s hand connected with their flesh, warming it to the cold air. “Fuck,” Ari cursed under their breath at the stinging pain in their skin. _

_ “Not yet Sweetness, first I want you to count,” The King said gripping the hair at the base of Ari’s head to pull it back so that he could look into their face. Another smack rang out around the room, and Ari gritted their teeth from the pain. “I can’t hear you.” _

_ “One,” Ari bit out. They felt The King’s burning hot hand rub over their heated flesh. When he lifted his hand off of Ari’s ass, they braced themselves for the pain. Seconds ticked by, the anticipation building inside of them. Ari hissed when The King finally connected his hand to their flesh. “Two.” Blow after blow, Ari counted until a floaty feeling started to take over. The King landed two more blows in rapid succession on each of Ari’s cheeks. “T-Twenty,” they said as the floaty feeling drew them higher and higher.  _

“Stiles?” Lydia’s voice pulled him out of the book. She stood outside his door knocking insistently. “Dinner starts in twenty minutes.”

“Yeah I’ll be down in a second,” he called back. Placing a bookmark inside the book, he placed it under his pillow. He could only imagine what his mother would say if someone found the book. Dinner was an uneventful event, as always. Nothing but savory food to cover bland conversations. He was talking with Lydia when he started to feel warm. His discomfort must have been written all over his face.

“You don’t look so good. Are you feeling alright?” Lydia asked, her strawberry blond brows drawing together. 

“I'm fine, I just probably just need to get some sleep,” he said to her before he got up and went back to his room.

#

Heat so searing hot burned him from the inside out. Pain contracted his middle, ebbing and flowing giving him some relief before coming back at full force. Sweat broke out along his forehead and down his body, causing his shift to cling to his clammy skin. It had been a few years since his first heat, but ever since his heats had been somewhat predictable, coming within a few days of when it was due. So it was strange that he was having his heat now since he wasn’t due to have it until the next month. Malissa had assured him that it was perfectly normal for a young omega to experience unpredictable heats and that once he had a mate they should become more predictable, even syncing up with his alpha’s rut cycle. The information barely registered in his mind as his stomach twisted in agony. 

“God, why does it hurt this bad. It’s never hurt like this before,” Stiles said on a pained whine. He felt empty as need clawed at him, clenching at his lower back and stomach. His heats usually were relatively short and mild compared to some omegas, only lasting a few days rather than an entire week. But he was on day five and his heat still hadn’t broken, only getting worse instead of better.

“It’s not going to feel like this forever,” Malissa said rubbing his back as he clutched his pillow to his stomach.

“I know, but can you just enable my misery for at least a little while?” Stiles asked before another wave of pain washed over him stealing his breath. Malissa chuckled which earned her a glare from the prince.

“Look I know how much it hurts, but once you have a mate it will be a lot better. Enjoyable even,” she said fond smile on her lips. Stiles’ mind immediately conjured images of Derek, which caused another wave of pain and want to crash over him. “Why don’t I draw you a warm bath. That should help the cramping.”

Stiles nodded, he’d do just about anything at this point to stop the pain that was rolling through his body. He didn’t know how long it had been since Malissa had left, time losing all meaning. When she came back, he was grateful that she helped him to the large wooden tub, steam rising from the water. He hesitated as he started to lift the shift from his body, embarrassment making his already flushed cheeks even redder. “Um, I think I got it from here.”

“Alright, I’ll leave you to your bath. Just ring that bell when you’re ready to get out or you need my help.”

He let out a relieved sigh as the warm water surrounded him, relaxing his muscles. His hands skimmed up along his flank, around his hip, and to his red aching cock. A small surprised gasp escaped his lips when his hand glided along his length, lighting him up from the inside out. He encircled his cock with his hand, gripping it at the base and twisting as he stroked up and down his shaft. His breath became labored as pleasure soon eclipsed the pain he had felt. He swirled his hand over the head of his cock, sparks dancing under his skin. 

Still stroking his shaft he reached around to his needy hole. He brushed the tip of his finger against it, moaning at the pleasure of running his finger around the tight ring of muscle. His finger slipped easily inside, his channel clamping down as he worked himself onto his finger. Soon the sensation wasn’t enough, so he added a second finger moaning at the burning stretch of his channel as he scissored himself open. He twirled his finger around inside his hole, looking for that secret space that he only had ever found once. His breath caught as his finger finally found what he had been searching for, brushing up against the nub deep inside that made his toes curl with pleasure. 

His hand that was stroking his cock sped up, sloshing the water over the side of the tub, his fingers rubbing the nub inside of him. He could feel himself getting close, could feel the tell tale tingling that started at the base of his spine and worked its way outward, spreading into every limb. He was so close, his thighs shook with need, but he still teetered on the edge. In the past, he would conjure up images of faceless alphas as they ran their hands over his body, sometimes with loving reverence, other times with desperate need. 

But instead of a faceless alpha, his mind conjured up the image of Derek. He imagined Derek being the one to stroke and caress his skin. This time, though, Stiles’ mind combined scenes from The Blood Jewel with images of Derek as The King and Stiles as Ari. He imagined Derek to be the one to bring the biting pain that bled into blinding pleasure. Imagined Derek’s deep timbre voice as he commanded Stiles, smiling with the love and affection he so wished he could see on the alpha’s face. All of these images drove him closer and closer to his tipping point, but what forced him over the edge was imagining the feeling of Derek’s teeth as he marked him, claiming him for all the world to see. He cried out in pleasure as sparks danced along his nerves. Wave after wave crashing over him as he spilled into his hand. His channel clamped down on his fingers that continued to pump into him, prolonging the pleasure for as long as possible. Whimpering he slipped his fingers from his channel.

He shivered in the now chilly water, grateful that the pain had subsided for now. He got out of the tub and dried himself off, hissing when the plush fabric of the dry cloth brushed against his sensitive cock. Not bothering to put on a new shift he climbed into bed, hoping that he could get a few hours of sleep before another bout of pain and need consumed him.


	8. Chapter 8

Stiles let out a pained ‘oof’ when he felt something soft landed on his face. The light from the early morning sun pierced his brain, making his head pound in a relentless rhythm. When he felt another impact he covered his head from the onslaught. “Leave me alone to die,” he whined, curling deeper beneath the covers.

“That’s what you get for nearly drinking your father dry,” Scott said. Peaking open one eye he saw Scott standing at the foot of his bed, pillow in hand. Arms crossed as he tapped his foot impatiently. “Do you plan on getting up some time this century?”

“No,” Stiles grumbled closing his eyes again. The cold hit him when Scott tore off the blanket, leaving Stiles to the brutal morning air. “Hey! I was using that!”

“Not anymore,” Scott said with a little too much glee for Stiles’ taste. “Now come on, you’re already late as it is.”

Stiles eyed his friend skeptically as he got out of bed. “Late for what?”

“I don’t know,” Scott said with a shrug. “But you princes are always late for something so get a move on.” He swatted Stiles on the butt as the prince moved past him on his way to the large dresser. Ignoring the prince’s ire, Scott helped him get ready for the day. If it had been anyone else who had woken Stiles up like that, they would probably be looking for another job in another kingdom by now. But since this was Scott Stiles let him get away with it, which is probably why he was sent to get the prince up in the first place.

When he finally got ready and came down the stairs he was pleasantly greeted with the news that he had no meetings or lessons for the day. He arched an eyebrow at Scott. “You mean to tell me I could have slept in a little longer?”

“Hey don’t blame me, I was just doing what Harrison told me to do. And before you say anything, I much rather have you be grumpy at me than Harrison be pissed at me. That man can be mean when he wants to be,” Scott said in defense.

“Fine whatever. But you owe me, so saddle up because you and I are going to go on a ride,” Stiles said smiling at Scott.

Scott let out a groan. “Oh God do I have to?” Stiles just looked at him. “Fine. I’ll meet you at my house in five minutes,” Scott said with a sigh. Scott trudged off to go get ready, while Stiles practically skipped to his room to change. 

He had never been able to spend nearly the entire day with Derek, usually having to spend his mornings and afternoons in meetings or lessons. Leaving only a few hours of daylight left for him to see Derek.

#

The slapping of the souls of his boots on the marble floor echoed around him in the empty hallway. Rounding the corner he could see the large wooden door that led out to the village. Scenes from the past, of wars won, and the story of his family was carved into the deep brown wood. Their intricate carvings were more detailed than any picture Stiles had ever seen. So focused on the door that led to freedom, he hadn’t noticed the lone figure sitting in one of the chairs that surrounded the hearth.

“So am I ever going to meet them?” his mother’s voice stopped him in his tracks. She glanced at him over the book she was reading, the warm firelight casting a golden glow onto her skin. 

“What?” Stiles asked caught off guard by the question and the sight of seeing his mother out of bed. The last he heard she had been too weak to even sit up. However, on closer inspection, he saw the tole she took to try and look like the picture of health.

“Am I ever going to meet the one you keep sneaking out of the castle to see?” She arched a brown brow at him. Closing her book she set it on the small table next to her and silently gestured for him to sit. 

“I-I’m not meeting anyone. Scott and I are just going out on a ride through the forest,” he said taking the seat his mother motioned to. His gaze flicking to the large window, the sun shining brightly into the room. It felt as though it had been forever since he’d been outside of the castle walls. He longed for the freedom that the outside provided, longed to hear Derek’s laughter and the wind whistling through the forest. Longed to be away from his life and the burdens he had to deal with. 

His mother hummed giving him a look that said she didn’t believe a word he said. “Is that so? Then why, when you are supposedly out riding with Scott I see him with Deaton or around the castle.”

“It’s a big castle, are you sure you looked hard enough to find me?” he asked, shifting uncomfortably at the guilt he felt at lying to his mother. If it had been anyone else he wouldn’t have felt guilty, but he always had a special place in his heart for her. 

“My boy, I’ve known you since the moment you came into this world. Don’t think you can trick me that easily.” She gave him a disapproving look, her tone strong and unmoving.

Another lie was forming on the tip of his tongue, afraid that if he were to tell her about Derek she would forbid him from seeing the alpha again. Yet, when he looked into her brown eyes, the lie died in his mouth. “His name is Derek,” he said quietly. “He’s an alpha that lives beyond the village in the forest.”

“You mean to tell me that you’ve been seeing a strange alpha alone, with no one around to chaperon?” she asked rubbing the sides of her head in exasperation. “Please tell me that he’s at least mated.”

“Well…”

“Mieczyslaw Stilinski I thought I raised you with more sense than that! Don’t you know how dangerous it is for you to go wandering off into the forest alone, with an alpha you barely know? If anyone were to find out about you seeing him your reputation would be ruined. Are you really willing to risk that just for this peasant?”

“He saved me from the monster in the woods, he gave me food and shelter when it would have been much too dangerous for me to go back to the castle. He has been nothing but kind and respectful towards me,” he said anger sparking hot in his chest. The need to defend Derek strong, coating his spine in steal and resolve. 

She let out a tired sigh. “Stiles, what do you think can come of this…friendship? Once you are wed and take the throne it would be far too improper for you to see this common folk. You need to think of your future and what it means to be the crown prince of this kingdom.”

“Whoever said that I was to be wed? Last time I checked no one is going to marry me.”

“Son, it is your duty to be wed to someone of political standing. Someone who can bring more to this kingdom than just the clothes off of their back. As much as it may not be fair, that is the life of the crown prince,” she said her voice soft with sympathy. “Brake it off now before it’s too late and you’ve already given your heart to him.”

Too late, Stiles thought sourly. He simply nodded to his mother, unable to say the words to agree with her. Standing he pushed open the heavy wooden door and left the castle and his problems behind.

#

When he got to Derek’s cottage, it was like a weight had been lifted off his shoulders. Smiling when he saw Derek sitting on the large stump, threading together thin wire onto a hook. The wire shining in the sunlight while the alpha’s nimble fingers twisted and bent the wire into an intricate knot. Silently taking the other stump he watched Derek work, fascinated by how he seemed to be weaving the wire with such focus it almost seemed inhuman.

“You want to tell me what’s going on? Or are you just going to sit there and watch me work?” Derek asked not bothering to look up from his fingers.

“Who said anything was wrong?” Stiles asked startled that the alpha had sensed he was there. He did try his best to be as unobtrusive as possible when he came over to sit on the stump. Apparently, he wasn’t quiet enough. 

“Well for one thing, in all the time you’ve come over you have never gone this long without talking before. So tell me what’s wrong,” Derek said finally putting down the wire to look at Stiles. 

Stiles dropped his gaze and kicked the ground, small clumps of dirt flying up into the air. “I-I don’t know,” he mumbled. It was much easier to avoid the question when he didn’t have to look into those compelling eyes. 

“Look at me,” Derek said, his tone firm, yet there was nothing harsh about it. When Stiles finally raised his gaze the alpha smiled, causing butterflies to flutter in his stomach. “Good boy. Now let's try that again. Tell me what’s wrong.”

Stiles sucked in a breath at the praise, not realizing how much those two simple words had an effect on him. He shifted on the stump, need pooling in his core, and his cock started to fill, while warmth filled his chest. Memories of his heat surfaced. His mind filling with images of Derek using that compelling tone on him, ordering him to submit before the alpha. Derek arched a surprised brow at Stiles’ movement, the look on his face said that Derek knew exactly what he was thinking about. Just the mere thought of Derek having even a vague guess as to what Stiles was thinking caused the omega to blush all the way to his hairline. 

“Stiles, I’m waiting,” Derek said drawing Stiles out of his embarrassment.

The feeling was quickly doused but as the truth left his mouth. “My mother doesn’t want me to come see you anymore.” He searched Derek’s face, not knowing exactly what he was looking for. But what he saw made his heart sink. It was as if a shutter closed on Derek’s face, turning the once warm and open expression he wore into a mask of cool indifference.

“I see,” he said his voice going terse. Silence hung between them, thick and dense as stone. “Well, I guess if that’s the case then, you should probably be going.”

“Are-are you asking me to leave?” Stiles asked, hurt spearing into his heart. No matter what the alpha seemed to be doing he either stopped to be with Stiles or invited the omega to join him in the activity. Stiles knew that he could be annoying, hell he was annoying. The only reason why Stiles had any ‘friends’ at all in court was because he was the prince. Even Scott, to some extent, tolerated his bullshit because he didn’t have an option not to. So the fact that Derek was asking him to go proved every doubt, every insecurity about the people in his life. That if they had the choice they would have left a long time ago. 

Derek stood to pace while he ran a hand through his hair. “I don’t want you to get in trouble with your family.” 

“But do you want me to leave?” Stiles asked again, his voice quiet with uncertainty as he watched the alpha pace back and forth, unbound energy radiating off of him in waves. Stiles watched as Derek’s jaw ticked, his hands balling into fists. With one curt nod from the alpha, Stiles felt his whole world crumble. He swallowed down the lump that was forming in his throat. “I don’t believe you,” he said weakly, his voice trembling.

Derek’s pacing stopped and he swung to face Stiles, those compelling eyes hard as steel. “I want you to leave.” Derek left no room for argument when he said those five little words. 

Stiles quickly looked away, not wanting the alpha to see the tears that were welling in his eyes. “Alright,” he whispered before he went to go get Rosco. 


	9. Chapter 9

Pleasant conversation flowed around him, the small group of people playing instruments providing any cover should the conversation lull. The clicking of silverware on plates as people ate around him could be heard every once in a while. Stiles picked at his food, pushing it around his plate hoping that it would look like he at least ate something.

“Are you not liking your meal, Prince Stiles?” Princess Kate asked, leaning closer so the conversation would just stay between them. The Argents had arrived only a few nights ago. Meeting with his father, King Argent wanted to talk about their border and the skirmishes that had been happening at an increasing rate there. It wasn’t uncommon for these types of talks for the king to bring with him a close group of guards and advisers, but for King Argent to pick up his entire court and bring them with him was highly unusual. When news arrived that King Argent had brought everyone a day before the whole Argent court arrived, it caused a slight panic to race through the castle staff. Everyone scrambling to make sure that there were enough beds and food for everyone. 

“Oh no, I’m quite enjoying it.” Taking a bite to prove his point, he fought not to gag when the food entered into his mouth. As soon as the meager morsel touched his tongue it seemed to turn to ash. “I just don’t have a large appetite, that’s all,” he said plastering a smile on his face. “How about you, are you enjoying your meal, Princess Kate?”

“Oh please I hate titles, call me Kate,” she said giving him a practiced smile. To anyone else, it would have look natural as the sun in the sky, but Stiles knew that smile, had seen it flashed around the court a thousand times. It was the same smile that hid whatever true feelings or intention the person had. 

“Alright. Are you enjoying your meal Kate?” he asked, trying not to grind his teeth in annoyance. For her to tell him to just use her first name and not her title meant that she wanted to do the same to him. But for some reason, the usage of titles tended to add a layer of separation and distance. A layer he very much wanted to keep between him and the woman who sat to his right. He tried to give her the benefit of the doubt, tried to give her a chance but the woman just rubbed him the wrong way.

“Oh I’m quite enjoying it Stiles,” she said curling her lips into a smile around his name.

“It’s Prince Stiles.”

She blinked in surprise. “I’m sorry I just assumed-”

“That since you told me I could drop your title you could drop mine? Sorry but that right is reserved to family and close friends, not people I’ve known for less than 24 hours.” Sure it was a royal dick move, then again he was a royal after all. Royals didn’t play by everyone else’s rules, they made up their own and called it law. And Gods damn it if he didn’t exploit that fact to its utmost ability. “I’ve seen to lose what little appetite I had if you would excuse me.” Not sticking around to hear if the princess responded Stiles got up and left the table, leaving behind many people who were muttering to each other as they watched him go.

#

Stiles heard a knock at his door, half tempted to ignore whoever was on the other side. “Stiles, can I come in please?” Lydia asked, her voice the softest he had ever heard. Some would say that Lydia was cold and unfeeling, but that wasn’t true. Once you got past her twenty walls of ice, you’d find someone who cared deeply. She had learned at a young age that showing others you cared was a weakness, and something others at court wouldn’t hesitate to use. 

“It’s open,” he called out, his voice sounding distant as if another person had spoken. His back was to the door as he lied on top of his bed, one of the many pillows clutched to his stomach as he curled around it. He didn’t lift up his head, didn’t track her as she moved into the room. The bed jiggling slightly as she sat on his bed.

“Do you want to talk about what’s got you all out of sorts?” Lydia asked, placing a petite hand on Stiles’ calf. Stiles fought not to jerk away at her touch. On any other day, he would have welcomed it, but he just couldn’t. Not after the past few days he had.

“I don’t know what you mean,” Stiles grumbled clutching the pillow tighter to his chest.

“Hon, for the past few months you’ve been walking on cloud nine. Now all of a sudden you’re miserable, what happened?” she asked. He sat in silence, hoping that she would take the hint and leave it be, or better yet, leave him be. But that would have been too much to ask from the universe it seemed. “I don’t care if I have to get you so stinking drunk you spill your entire guts, you will tell me what happened and who I need to hurt.”

“Fine, but you have to promise to not lecture me. I already got one from my mother, I don’t need another one from my friend,” he grumbled but was glad when she nodded in agreement. So he told her about Derek. About the time they had spent together, and the feelings he had developed for the alpha. He told her of how the whole thing blew up in his face. Even though the weight he had felt on his chest had lifted, he hated that his vision started to blur. Hated his mother for making him give up the one thing that brought him happiness. Hated Derek for turning him away and for proving every secret fear he carried. Hated that he was the prince and that he couldn’t follow his heart.

“Awe hon, I’m sorry,” Lydia said rubbing his back. 

“Lyds what am going to do?”

She sighed. “I’m sorry but I think there’s nothing you can do. I know you don’t want to hear it, but your mother is right. If he were noble, or if you were a common folk it wouldn’t be a problem. But you come from two different worlds. If by some miracle your father allowed you to take him as your mate, do you really think that he would last a single day in court? Those stuck-up bitches would constantly look down their noses at him, and would never fully accept or respect him. And that’s the best-case scenario that could happen. Worst case scenario is that someone assassinates him because they don’t want a common person to rule over them.”

“Wow thanks, that’s just what I wanted to hear,” Stiles said harshly. Bitterness rose in him, both at her words and at the fact that she had never experienced this sort of heartbreak. She was lucky to have Sir Parrish, an alpha that not only her parents approve of, but one she also loved. 

“What did you want me to say? Lie and say that everything would work out and that your parents would accept him as your mate?” she snapped at him. “You are far too old to be coddled like some tot.”

Stiles glared at his friend. “Thanks for stopping by Lydia, but I think I’d rather be alone right now,” he said his tone colder than ice. She let out a frustrated sigh and got up to walk out of his room, but not before she stopped at his doorway.

“I truly am sorry about this whole situation. And I wish that you two could be together,” she said softly before shutting the door behind her.

#

The more time that had past the worst Stiles felt. He felt tired all the time, and no amount of sleep could help. His body ached with a dull throb that never seemed to go away. Food had lost all taste, and the activities he used to love didn’t spark joy in him anymore. 

He was sitting in the garden, the warm spring sun did little to help drive the cold numbness he felt. He watched with unfocused eyes as the soft wind blew through the plants and flowers. When he heard someone walk up and take a seat next to him, he didn’t bother turning to see who it was. “Go away,” he mumbled. 

“Somebody’s cranky,” Scott quipped. 

Finally, he tore his gaze away from the garden to narrow his eyes at him. “Somebody needs to shut the hell up.”

Scott let out a weary sigh. “Stiles, I know-”

“If you finish that sentence with ‘what you’re going through’ I swear to all the Gods I will leave.” 

“That’s not what I was going to say. I was going to say that I know you’re hurting right now, but it’s not going to feel like this forever.” Scott’s lips drew down in a sympathetic frown that boarded on pity. “Stiles we’re worried about you. We don’t want to lose you, and we hate seeing you hurt. Look, there’s a potion that I saw in one of Deaton’s books, and it might help you feel better.”

“I feel fine,” Stiles muttered turning his gaze back to the garden before them. Scott spent the next several moments begging Stiles to reconsider and take the potion. At his wit's end, he finally snapped at the beta. “Alright fine, I’ll take your stupid fucking potion if it will mean that you leave me alone.”

Scott handed Stiles a small vial of viscous purple liquid. When his hands wrapped around the vial he was half tempted to just chuck the blasted thing. But Stiles knew that it would only hurt his friend. He knew that Scott only wanted to help. If he were being honest with himself, if the roles were reversed, and he had Scott’s ability to create potions, he wouldn’t hesitate to make one that might help Scott feel better. He popped open the cork and brought the vial to his lips, tipping it to let the liquid slide into his mouth. The potion was so sweet that it made his teeth ache and he fought to not spit the liquid out. Instead, he forced himself to swallow it. It coated his throat, leaving behind a slightly grape flavor that somehow tasted artificial. He handed the empty vial back to Scott, who stood and squeezed his shoulder in comfort before leaving the omega in the garden with only his thoughts as company.

He didn’t know how much time had passed with him just sitting in the garden. He heard humming and looked over to see Kate walking through the garden. The dress she wore was a pale rose color, its sweetheart neckline dipping down a shade too low to be considered proper. Her blond hair was swept up into an intricate style, small tendrils curling around her neck and face. It was only when she had nearly passed him did she realize that he was even there.

Her humming stopped as she drew to an abrupt halt. “Oh Prince Stiles, I didn’t think that anyone would be out here,” she said dipping down into a low curtsy. 

“It’s okay. Even though this space is meant for the court to use, not many people come out here,” he said with a shrug allowing her to stand at her normal height. 

She cast a critical eye onto him. “Is everything alright Your Majesty?” 

“Yes, everything is well,” he said giving her a masking smile that hid his pain. 

“You know it’s such a lovely day, I was thinking about going for a ride. I’ve been told that you are quite good at horsemanship. Would you like to join me?” Kate batted her lashes as she clasped her hands in front of her. 

Normally he would join her, taking any excuse to go for a ride. But just the mere thought of riding through the forest had another wave of melancholy washing over him. “I’m afraid I’m going to have to decline the offer, Princess Kate. Perhaps another time.” _Like when hell freezes over._ He gave her a smile to soften his rejection of her and to hid the dislike he felt. 

Stiles saw the frown that flickered across her face before it was quickly dowsed by a friendly smile. “Well, I hope you feel better Your Majesty,” she said giving him another curtsy before she left

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it. Please let me know what you think and if there's any way I can improve. I'd love to hear your feedback. 
> 
> As always stay safe and take care,  
> Amber ❤


End file.
